1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connecting of the wires of flat flexible cable to a circuit board, and more particularly to a connector device for use in conjunction with a flat flexible cable which will permit the cable to have the wires stripped and connected by means of the connector device to another device such as a printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art
One of the more common ways of connecting flexible cable to circuit boards or the like is to use connectors which pierce the insulation of the flat flexible cable and after piercing the insulation make contact with the individual wires, each connector contacting a specific individual wire while piercing through the insulation. While this technique is effective in many instances, it does have certain drawbacks in certain instances. Specifically, one of the drawbacks to this method is that often a clean insertion through the insulation is not made with the result that there is some insulation remaining surrounding the wire and interfering with a good electrical connection between the individual wire and the connector. In many applications, this results in an unsatisfactory connection.
Examples of these general types of connectors are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,413,872; 4,212,509; 4,085,994; 4,524,852; 4,697,862; 4,171,858; 3,680,032; 4,037,906; 4,047,785; 3,102,767; 3,772,775; and 4,217,002. However, none of these references teach the connection of stripped wire as provided for in this invention.